


One step ahead

by Shaleygh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleygh/pseuds/Shaleygh
Summary: Pencil Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One step ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaVakarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaVakarian/gifts).



> After having some tough weeks at work I was looking for some distraction as I stumbled across a Dragon Age Fanfic here at AO3 which fascinated me and gave me some happy evenings....AND motivated me to proceed with my Fen'Harel scetch. To be honest...without this lovely piece of work by AnaVakarian it would have been forgotten in another corner of my room, so thank's a lot and keep writing. :)  
> (sry for my english )

Finally done...


End file.
